Separating nucleic acid (DNA or RNA) or protein from biological sample is most important process in a biological research and a diagnosis process. When nucleic acid is not separated from a sample, next processes such as gene detection, gene cloning, gene sequencing, gene amplification, cDNA synthesis, etc. cannot be performed. In order to separate DNA or RNA from various cell compound, effective and reproducible separating method is required, and a separating method using magnetic particles has been developed recently. According to the separating method using magnetic particles, a gene material is attracted to combine with magnetic particle and external magnetic field is applied to the test specimen to separate the gene material. In general, it is known that magnetic particles with size in a range of 500˜2000 nm are proper for separating DNA, RNA, protein, etc.
U.S. laid open application number 2013/0026104 (MAGNETIC SEPARATION DEVICE AND METHODS) discloses a magnetic particle separating device for separating gene material through applying magnetic field.
Referring to specification and FIG. 3 of above patent application, the central support member 119 with magnetic elements 123 is installed roughly between the supporting structure 111 and the main support portion 201. On the other hand, the container 501 containing magnetic material together with gene material is installed at the main support portion 201 and the supporting structure 111.
According to the above patent application, a screw combination is required for the container 501 being combined with the magnetic separation device 101, which induces discomfort. Further, in order to remove magnetic fields, the container 501 should be separated again from the magnetic separation device 101, so that there exists much discomfort.